


Chained

by Laraney9



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:30:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laraney9/pseuds/Laraney9
Summary: The Winchesters have their twist too.





	Chained

 

It's hard to believe that Dean is careless enough to not have picklocks on him. Or maybe it's just as simple as he loves his brother's touch when Sam releases him. Sam has always a knife or proper tool at hand to undo his older brother, most of them from the MoL’s dungeon.  
Always thinking about each other, even when the situation isn't the best.  
Sam is always Dean's little boy scout.

It's been a while since they allowed themselves to play and Dean's smile lets him know that it might be a good opportunity to reuse the handcuffs to make the horny asshole he has for a brother beg.

Dean makes a beautiful show with his arms tied to the bed frame, sore skin, red ass whipped and wide open by his little brother's cock hitting all the right places. He only can moan and ask for more. He can't touch himself, and he knows Sam won't do it for him.  
This time he'll come when the "scout" lets him.

Sam loves the whole situation, of course, as much as he loves fucking his big brother, and plans to make the most of it all night long.


End file.
